Rain Down on Me
by literarylolita
Summary: "They've made love before, but it's never been like this, a desperate need between them as if the world might fall down tomorrow." Eclare in the nearish future. One-shot.


**A/N: This is not what I normally write, so please try not to judge me too harshly. **

**This short fic is a birthday present for Musiksnob. She writes her readers a lot of wonderful smut, so I thought I'd attempt to return the favor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any other pop culture references. **

"_The sun could never thaw away the bliss that lays around me. Let it rain, let it rain, let your love rain down on me."-Eric Clapton, "Let It Rain"_

Rain falls angrily against the metal roof of the jeep. They pull up in front of the cabin as lightning flashes in the distance; Eli can't help but chuckle when Clare jumps at the thunder that follows.

She attempts to glare at him with icy eyes and fails, for her expression always thaws with warmth at the sight of him. His eyes are alight with mischief; she knows he's teasing, and the next crash of lighting coincides with her crashing her lips against his.

The kiss is intense but brief. She smiles brightly upon pulling away, and when she exits the car, she begins to dance in the pouring rain.

Eli takes her in: she's beautiful. Despite the rain and many clouds in the sky, sunshine radiates from her features, and he can't help but remember the last time he watched her dance in front of a car. For the life of him, he can't remember why he mocked her at the time. She's awkward, she's joyous, she's pure, she's everything he'll never be and always want. As he watches the rain matt her curly hair to her pale face, he exits the car. For a brief moment, he almost thanks the God he doesn't believe in that _she is all his._

She beckons him to join her, still twirling around with an aura of innocence surrounding her dance. He steps forward and stills her hips with his hands. No matter how cute _her_ dancing is, it's _not_ _his style. _

Under his scrutinizing stare, something changes in her, in the both of them, and raw desire consumes both their souls. The sweet moment from before has vanished; when Eli strokes two fingers ever so slightly along her neck all control flies away in the wind.

Hips collide when she throws her arms around him. Their lips, wet from the rain, mold together as perfectly as always.

She gasps in surprise when he hoists her by her ass onto the hood of the car. It doesn't matter that the April air is chilly, nor does the fact that they're drenched to the bone. A heat passes through their soaked clothes and sets the small space between them on fire. She rips her lips from his, and in a moment of unspoken agreement they run fast toward shelter.

She's impatiently tugging at his shirt before the door is even shut, and his hands tremble ever so slightly as they work the buttons on her flowered blouse. She shakes her denim jacket off, and without either of them knowing how, her bra ends up on the floor. Stumbling toward the bedroom, they rid one another of their jeans, their lips barely separating in the process. Eli's thankful Clare's on the pill, because the course they're on appears to have no pit stops in sight. They've made love before, but it's never been like this, with a desperate need between them as if the world might fall down tomorrow.

They're urgent, hungry, and breathing soon becomes a problem. Gasping for air as they fall onto the bed, they quickly shed what little clothing remains between them.

His hand moves to rub her clit, but she slaps it away and impatiently places him at her entrance. "Eli, I want you inside me. _Now._" The gravelly tone of her voice shatters the thought of foreplay; the way she says his name nearly ends the final act before it's begun.

He pushes into her fast, and she volleys back with a move of scratching her nails down his back. "Jesus, Clare," he moans. His pace is quicker than its ever been, every movement laced with lust and love. She places her mouth on his neck and bites down hard enough to bruise; she shudders at the animalistic growl that rumbles deep in his throat from the action. He flips them over so that she's on top, and she keeps moving as she dangles her breasts in his face. He nibbles on the soft skin and reaches a hand down to rub her vigorously. Her movements quicken as she gets close, and he smirks in pleasure at the look on her face when she cries out his name. Her walls clench around him, and that, accompanied by the sight of her naked body above him, forces him to let go.

She lies on top of him, completely spent. His hands stroke her back and the couple remains intertwined, sweat mixing with rain on their hot skin.

When she rolls over and lies next to him, he pulls her into his arms, eager to keep her close. "I love you," he chokes out, his voice scratchy.

She stares at him, and he doesn't think he's ever seen a color as bright as the blue in her eyes. "I love you, too."

They gaze at one another for a while before a laugh tumbles out of her mouth, effectively putting an end to the moment. "I can't believe we just did that."

He cocks an eyebrow and brushes her matted bangs behind her ear. "I'm pretty sure we've done that before." He waggles his eyebrows. "A lot."

Blood rushes to her face as she socks him in the arm. "Not like _that." _ The very recent memories sweep through her brain, and she feels warmth pooling between her legs again.

He smirks and whispers in her ear, tickling the spot in all the right ways. "Yeah, that was the best fucking thing to ever happen to me," he purrs. "And that includes the time you went down on me in the green room at school." She blushes at his words, and he squeezes her tight.

The two hold one another for a time, the sound of the ceasing storm filling the silence.

Finally, she speaks: "We need to steal the keys to Glenn's cabin more often."

He lets out a delightful laugh and rolls on top of her. Water drips from his hair onto her freckled nose, and he can feel himself getting ready for round two. "Edwards, I couldn't agree more."


End file.
